


The Protector

by kaleigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Dudley Dursley, Gen, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Nice Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: How would Harry Potter's life at the Dursley's change if Dudley was Diana?
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	1. The Older Child

When Mrs. Petunia Dursley opened the door of number four Privet Drive, on an early November's morning, the last thing she expected what's to find a baby on her doorstep. She looked down at the sleeping toddler in shock then immediately bent down and picked up the slumbering child. Who would leave a baby on a stranger's doorstep on such a cold night?  
Bringing the child, basket and note inside, she was surprised to read that the child was her nephew Harry and that her sister had died. In her shock at the rude way that man Dumbledore had felt to alert her that her sister was dead and she was now the sole caretaker for her orphaned child, she jostled the baby and he awoke, staring at her with bright green eyes. The same eyes her sister and their father had. Petunia hadn't quite wanted to have another child, her daughter Diana was a handful, but she could work with this. If the attached legal documents were correct, Harry was a mere six weeks younger than Diana, if she pushed his birthday up to a few weeks before hers, he could serve as her older brother. Diana would still get to be the baby and Harry as the older child would protect her from that nasty boy, Piers Polkis, much like she had protected Lily as children.  
Petunia checked the baby's diaper and put on a bottle as her thought process took shape. Thankfully, Vernon didn't know her sister was a witch though he was aware that she'd married a rich man so it would be expected that her child had been signed up for a boarding school from birth. All she needed to do was sow the seeds that she wanted Diana to attend an all-girls school like she had and when the time came her daughter wouldn't think twice about wanting to go to a magic school. Yes, this plan would work nicely.

~~

By the time Christmas rolled around, Harry was firmly integrated into the family. For convenience, the children shared a room, though Vernon drew the line at Harry wearing Diana's clothing and insisted on purchasing his son clothes of his own. The season passed rather calmly, even though she had to shout at Marge for getting Harry a toy gun, honestly what was the woman thinking, a gun was hardly an appropriate gift for an eighteen-month-old or any child Petunia privately felt.

When May came, they celebrated Harry's second birthday with age-appropriate gifts, thank you very much. Then in June, they celebrated Diana's birthday. No birthdays were celebrated in July and the day passed without note, even if Petunia found herself cooking all of Harry's favourites that day.

~~

And so the years passed. Shortly after the children turned six, Vernon received a promotion to Portugal and so the Dursley's quickly relocated, renting out their house to a lovely, young couple with two young children who were of similar age to the children. After two years in Portugal, with frequent trips to the Spanish office to assist, Vernon was promoted again and the family relocated to Dubai, where Petunia was once again thankful to her foresight of keeping Harry and making him her older child as he was ever so vigilant of his baby sister who liked to wander about and often got lost, though again Harry always seemed to know where to find her. Petunia begrudgingly had to admit that having a magical child wasn't the worst thing. The children never had broken toys because they always seemed to be repaired when Harry touched them and her daughter never got lost because he could always find her. That he never did anything weird also made it easier to accept. By this point, Harry was well and truly her son. She had raised Harry for far longer than her baby sister and her husband did due to some trumped-up schoolteacher using them as cannon fodder in his petty political war.

The year Harry and Diana turned eleven found the family in Texas where Vernon had been sent for a few months to learn about the oil market and report back to their Dubai office. No owls arrived for Harry in May or July and on August 1st, Petunia signed in relief. She knew Harry was clearly magical, she'd seen him practice magic before, but maybe he didn't have enough magic to attend their school. Irrationally enough, she became upset at Dumbledore for rejecting her child though she hid her discontent behind smiles, never knowing that the British wizarding world was in a state of flux looking for the missing Harry Potter.

Harry for his part, already knew he had magic and had been taking lessons since he was eight at his international school in Dubai which had promised a world-class education and classes on anything his heart desired, he and his friends were looking forward to the goat herding class next year. He presumed simply that his family knew he was magical and didn't care just like they knew about Diana's experiments and didn't care.

~~

The month before Harry turned thirteen, he found out he could speak to snakes. His teachers didn't consider it a noteworthy event and as such never wrote home about it. A week later, he won an International short story competition and not only did they write home but he had an assembly in his honour. His parents had been thrilled and had gifted him with his first pet, a snake, on the suggestion of his magical sciences teacher. That same week his sister had learned how to hack HBO so they could watch free cable, something Harry considered more interesting than speaking to snakes or winning a competition.

The year the children turned fifteen, Vernon and Petunia decided to travel to Britain for the Eid holiday, as they weren't Muslim, but the children's school would be closed for two weeks. This was a significant event for two reasons. One, this would be the first time Harry would be setting foot on the island of Britain since he was six, and two, Diana's hacking had gotten so good, MI6 were certain that she was a terrorist hacker collective and not a bored teenager who hacked alone for fun and sometimes roped her brother in with her very effective pouting.

As such, five minutes after checking into their hotel near Marge's house, Petunia having vetoed staying with all the dogs, two things happened. Harry Potter cast a transfiguration spell as part of his holiday homework and Diana Dursley hacked into Mi5 just to take a peek. It would be hard to say who arrived first, the British Ministry of Magic who got the summons the second the last syllable of the spell was cast, Albus Dumbledore whose enchantments began alerting him of Harry's location the second he stepped off the plane and onto British soil or MI6 who had been in the hotel for an unrelated situation but showed up the moment they traced the hack. In any event, all three were at the Dursley's door and were all in for a shocking surprise.


	2. The Hacker Sister

The Dursleys had a divide and conquer approach to parenting with Petunia generally dealing with Harry and Vernon with Diana since Vernon often gave Harry his own way due to his orphaned status and Petunia coddled Diana who had her wrapped around her finger. As such, when MI6 and the British wizards appeared, Petunia and Vernon were ready to split up and handle the issue at hand but for some reason the children, after a silent conversation, refused.  
Since the MI6 agent actually knew about magic he solved the issue of who'd go first by allowing the Ministry Official and Mr. Dumbledore to speak since his conversation would involve an actual interrogation and possibly a job offer.  
Once the Ministry Official confirmed that Harry was a foreign magical student, he reiterated Britain's rules of no magic in public and having tried and failed valiantly to get Dumbledore to leave with him, headed out to report that Harry Potter was not only in Britain but was a student of a foreign magic school.  
When he realized that he would not be able to get the MI6 agent to leave, who privately didn't like the vibe he was getting off of Dumbledore and also knew whatever details he learned today would only aid his organization, Dumbledore turned his patented grandfatherly expression upon Harry and began.   
"My boy, I've been looking for you for years..."  
Here he was cut off by Diana, "My brother is not your boy, your Gandalf cosplay reject. You can address him as Mr. Potter or just Potter if you want to get all British."  
"Excuse me young lady but I've known this dear boy since birth. Petunia, maybe you need to teach your daughter Daffodil some manners." Dumbledore exclaimed before turning back to Harry who was now standing in front of his sister struggling to prevent her from jumping the man, Dumbledore.   
Seeing her two children fighting to defend each other was enough to unleash Petunia's acidic tongue upon Dumbledore.  
By the time she finished telling him what she thought of him regarding his fashion sense, his getting her sister killed and his leaving her son outside at night in November everyone in the room was staring at her in shock except for Vernon who was well aware of the potency of his wife's tongue.  
"Listen Mr. Dumbdoor, or whatever your name is, I think it's time you leave. If I remember correctly from Harry's textbooks you're a school principal. Both my children are currently attending a world-class school and neither are interested in attending yours."  
"Harry's name has been down at Hogwarts since his birth and his school fees have been paid for all seven years. Additionally, there are many things that he will only be able to learn at Hogwarts so I must insist..."  
"What part of world-class school did you miss? We studied you in magical world history. You lost all your titles a few years ago because you lost some kid called the boy who lived. Plus you left me on my mom's doorstep outside at night for any sicko to kidnap. I'm not interested in going to your school even if it's free. No thank you, I will not be attending Hogwarts." Stated Harry quite emphatically.  
"You may leave now, my brother doesn't want to go to your school and I need to explain to the nice spy here why I shouldn't go to jail so bye." Advised Diana, who had no intention of allowing a predatory old man to take an interest in her older brother.  
After Harry's declaration, however, Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be able to get Harry to attend Hogwarts as his formal refusal coupled with his attendance at another school meant the school's magic considered this a formal rejection of his Hogwarts offer.  
As Dumbledore turned to pop out, Vernon called out to him.  
"Wait, please ensure Harry's school fees are refunded to him. He does have a trust fund in Barclay's Bank."   
Once no further details were provided, Dumbledore popped out, heart heavy knowing that Harry would not fight for the British Wizarding World.  
"I have a trust fund, dad?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, your parents left half a million pounds for you that you will gain access to on your seventeenth birthday. However, you should save this money for your first home as we will continue to provide for you." Vernon stated though Harry had stopped listening after the first sentence.  
"Think of the computers we could get Di," Harry said to his sister excitedly.  
Before she could reply, however, the agent from MI6 cleared his throat, and the family turned to him.  
"Shall I presume you're WonderWoman365, Ms. Dursley?" He asked neutrally.  
She nodded and he turned to her brother and continued.  
"And you would be TheDarkKnight88?"  
He also nodded.  
"Does anyone else use these handles?"  
"Sometimes I'm also TheDarkKnight. But no one else." Diana replied quietly.  
Some random wizards wanting to meet her brother was easily handled. Her brother's magical sciences teacher also taught her advanced chemistry and his daughter was her best friend so she had their number and could call with any magical emergency. But this was potentially jail for her, and her brother who she roped in to help. It wasn't like she could call the Queen to save her, even though she could probably hack the direct line to her.  
"Are you certain?" He asked gravely.  
"Listen Agent Brown, or whatever your name really is, my children aren't liars and I won't have you treating them like this. I'm calling our lawyer." Interjected Vernon.  
"Your children, but most likely just your daughter, has been hacking into companies and government databases for the past three years. She is essentially a criminal and the only reason I'm not dragging her to an interrogation room is that I'd like to offer her a job. Also, your son is Wizarding Britain's lost Boy Who Lived and he looks ready to try to cast a spell on me if I tried to take her. Which I wouldn't try young man, even though your magic won't work on me." Agent Brown stated drolly.   
He couldn't quite contain his amusement at the situation though. Here he was in a hotel as backup to the backup to the backup for a rather boring meeting between two has been former dictators, expecting a boring paperwork filled week and now he's gained key details on the British Wizarding world and potentially a brand new asset in the form of a young hacker. The boys at the office would never believe this story, though as MI6, he would never tell it anyway.  
"Criminal? My baby?" Stuttered Vernon before rushing forward and placing himself in front of his children as if that could protect them.  
The woman, Mrs. Dursley, looked initially bemused before she got a calculating look on her face. She had yet to speak but Agent Brown was certain she was the voice of reason in this family.  
"Wait, a job? Really? Like paid and everything?" Asked Diana leaning out in front of her brother and father.  
"No." Petunia's answer though quiet resonated soundly and the children, who had been jostling each other fell silent.  
"She is fifteen and will be going back to school in a week or so. Not taking some shady job with the government to get killed."  
"You're right Ma'am. We don't typically employ teenagers. However, she has hacked places she shouldn't and is on our radar. For now, we would get a commitment from her to cease hacking into British agencies and companies and in return, we will leave her alone though we will always monitor her in the background. We would, of course, send recommendations for training programmes and when she is finished university, she would be doing it knowing she has a potential job lined up."  
The unspoken additions to Agent Brown's statement seemed to have been caught by both the hacker and her mother who appeared to have varying degrees of concern regarding his statements.  
"Please take your time and make a decision. We will be in the hotel for the next week so feel free to think it over. And do not attempt to hack us again or this offer will be revoked."   
Having said his bit, Agent Brown passed a card to Petunia and headed for the door, exiting the suite as silently as he came in.


	3. The Family Unit

The teenagers sat on the couch and Vernon took the armchair and they watched as Petunia paced the room. This had been occurring for the past fifteen minutes and Harry was ready for it to end as he'd promised his girlfriend he would message her upon arrival and one simply didn't piss off Arab girls. Diana, for her part, really wanted to pee but she knew now was not the time to get up.  
Vernon wasn't sure what the big deal was, they were due to meet Marge in an hour, and he already knew his son had magic and that his daughter was very technologically skilled. That his son was apparently an underground British celebrity and his daughter was good enough to get a job offer from a prominent agency meant he had more to brag about to his sister. There was no way her dogs had done anything this good.  
As Petunia paced, she decided that Harry knowing about magic was a non-issue. He was clearly already studying it and both Vernon and Diana knew and didn't care so it made no sense to cause a fuss about it. Diana's hacking, however, that was an issue. Clearly, she should have paid more attention to what the children were learning at a school that had promised to teach them anything. Alas, she had been too busy doing charity work and shopping and now she had raised delinquents. Both of them, because she knew they were as thick as thieves and Harry would go along with anything Diana came up with, both of her teenagers diving headfirst into trouble then using charm, and possibly magic, she could no longer discredit magic being involved since her son had bee learning it for seven years now apparently, to get them out of it. Well, magic wouldn't help now, they had gone too far.  
"So hacking? Would this be why we suddenly have so many free cable stations Diana? What about all those complimentary upgrades to first class? Can that also explain how you both suddenly get all As when I know you spend all your time on the computer?"  
Petunia watched her daughter's head hang lower and lower before suddenly popping up at that last statement.  
"We earned our grades mum, well most of them but P.E. is so gross and Harry doesn't believe in organised religion and I couldn't let him get an F now could I? But all our other grades were earned, I swear." Diana was earnest in her expression.  
"Yeah mom, besides the religion teacher scares me. You met her dad, wasn't she scary? I couldn't just sit through her class. It's not like religion makes sense anyway. But I swear we earned our other grades. And the complimentary flight upgrades were on me, don't blame Diana for that." Harry butted in.  
"Oh, I blame you both but I know your sister was the ring leader. Where did I go wrong raising you two?" Even though she said that inwardly Petunia knew where she went right. Her two children supported and protected each other and she couldn't see any way that their relationship would fall apart like hers and Lily's did.  
"You're both grounded until after Christmas. Additionally, your allowance will be removed during this period and no more hacking into government agencies Diana. Not while you're underaged at least." Petunia felt she was being lenient and the children must have agreed as they both accepted the punishment, hugged both their parents and silently left for their room.  
"Oh Vernon, what should we do?" Asked Petunia rhetorically.  
"Well, you were pretty easy on them Pet. We'll need to call back that agent tomorrow and deal with Harry being the boy who lived. Maybe we could bring up our flights and head back to Dubai sooner. Marge has been saying she wanted to visit if we make the kids clean out the small office as a way to earn money while on punishment she could stay there."  
Petunia leaned against her husband and sighed. They stayed like this until Harry peaked his head out of his room and asked,  
"If I'm this boy who lived, does this mean I get two birthday parties since his birthday is in July?"  
Diana's head followed. "Does this mean that Harry is younger than me now? Because as the oldest child, am I now in charge of him?"  
Petunia watched her children begin to bicker and could only laugh. Who knew how her decision to take in her orphaned nephew would result in her having two delightful children.


End file.
